


The little 'adventure'

by KellyRSCA



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyRSCA/pseuds/KellyRSCA
Summary: The young Saiyaness Cress goes out for a night at the bar, where she has a little 'adventure' with a complete stranger...Or is he...?





	The little 'adventure'

**Author's Note:**

> This work connects to my other fanfic 'A new day'

"You can't be serious !!" 

The young Saiyaness Cress couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had come down to her base to ask for a new assignement, after being away from combat action for quite some time. Almost a year ago, she had been put on the reproduction program, which meant that, within a certain timespan she was allowed to mate and conceive a child. During their mating season, a Saiyan's interest in mating increases a lot (thought they tend to mate outside season too) and they find it very difficult to stay away from any male or female fellow Saiyan they find attractive. Ofcourse, Cress was no different from the rest of her species and after having mated succesfully, she gave  
birth nine months later. Unfortunately though, the baby was a stillborn. But, as cold hearted as it may seem, that didn't change much for Cress. Saiyan females are not likely to raise their babies themselves. They usually get back to the battlefield as soon as they've recovered enough. And now, feeling that her former strength had returned, Cress found that the time was right to get back on the job. But she was met with resistance...  
The office clerk sitting at the desk in front of her shook his head.

"I'm very sorry Cress but my orders were very clear. We're keeping you on the reproduction program."

"It's fucking ridiculous ! Just let me get back to work !" Cress banged her fist on the table.

The secretary seemed a little shocked, but kept to what he had said earlier. "I'm only going to repeat this one more time Cress. It's just a coincidence that your name came out again in such a short notice. besides, this means that they're regarding you as a strong, potent mother. Capable of deliviring potentially strong warriors. You should be proud."

Cress was starting to get desperate now, and she was having the hardest time hiding it."Proud ?? You think it's all just fun and games or something ? In the past months I've been going crazy, anxious to get back out there and fight...!"

"The answer remains 'no'. No matter how many times you come back here to beg for a new job." The clerk calmly stated.

Cress's both hands formed fists now. She held them up in front of her face, squeezing in frustration. She swallowed an angry scream and turned around to leave the office, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Later that night, she sat alone at her condo, in the dark. She had been going over this morning's conversation at the base again and again, and in the end, she had to admit that there was nothing she could do but do her superior's biddings. There was no way they would let her get back to battle again before this mating season was over.  
With a sigh she walked over to the window, or rather, round shaped hole in the wall, and leaned on the windowsill. The streets of her low-class village were dark and quiet, only a few other windows lit up here and there.  
It was still pretty warm outside, eventhough the sun had set hours ago. In the distance, a few other Sayains walked down the street, singing loudly. Cress huffed as she saw that they were obviously drunk. But it did give her an idea.  
Maybe going out to the village's local bar wasn't such a bad idea. She could at least try to get her mind off of things that way. And so, a little while later, she found herself at the bar's entrance.  
Opening the door, she was immediately met with loud music and the noise of the crowd. It was a very busy night and Cress had the hardest time manoeuvring through the crowd. Once she reached the bar, she stood there, yelling, trying to get a drink. The bartender on the other hand was pretty busy serving so many guests and couldn't hear Cress over all the noise.  
Just as she was about to give up and leave, someone placed a full bottle in front of her.

"I noticed you had trouble getting a drink."

Cress looked up to her right side to see tall guy standing next to her. He wore black armour, with blue shoulderpads. His hair was seemingly cut short at the top and held in a small ponytail at the back. He was pretty easy on the eye too.

"My hero..." Cress said, obviously sarcastic. She knew where this was going so she already took a step back, ready to make her way out of the situation.

The guy took a sip from his beerbottle. "Always ready to help a damsel in distress. Especially a pretty lady like you." He put an arm around her now. "Name 's Tora. Maybe we should get to know eachother a little better...I've got a feeling we'll get along famously..."

Cress grabbed her beer and quickly squirmed herself free. "No, I don't think- "

As she turned around, she bumped directly into someone else, spilling her drink over the both of them. "Watch where you're going, bitch !"

"Why don't you watch it yourself, dumbass !" Cress looked up in the eyes of the one she had just collided with.

Dark, onyx eyes stared back threateningly. But she didn't notice that until after a few seconds. She was too struck by the looks of this guy. He was about the same size as Tora. Only this one had spikey hair, with strands standing in every direction possible. His armour lacked the broad shoulderpads and instead had green straps. Large red wristbands completed his look.  
They would have stood nose to nose, if it wasn't for Cress being a tad smaller, making her look up at her adversary. He kept staring down ath her as she hissed between her teeth.  
Without looking away, he spoke again.

"Is this chick with you, Tora ?"

Before Tora could answer, Cress jumped in. "No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get this beer washed off and you're standing in my way."   
For just an instant, she ripped her gaze from his to nod at the ladies room. She found  
that even for that extremely short amount of time, she had the hardest time looking away. He did something to her and it made the little hairs in her neck stand up.  
The few seconds it took the guy to step aside seemed to last forever, and Cress marched for the bathroom as soon as she could. Once inside, she washed off as much beer as she could. When most of it seemed to be gone, she leaned on the sink and stared at herself. Her mind felt weird, almost foggy. Having been through this once before, she knew where this was going and what her body was telling her to do. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not doing this again..." She thought to herself.

She left the bathroom, ready to go home, but right before she could reach the front door, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. It was that guy she ran into again. 

He came even closer and put his mouth right next to her ear. "Leaving so soon ?"

It all happened so fast, Cress gasped and took a full breath of pheromones filled air. It got her head right back up in the clouds. Instinctively, she reacted by guiding her new mate back to the ladies room. Inside, she picked the nearest available bathroom stall, pushed him in and locked the door behind them. By the sound of it, another couple had exactly the same idea as they had.

"Wanna do what they're doing ?" He growled as his hands already made their way to her shorts, pulling them down with one swift tug.

"You think I dragged you in here to have a nice little talk ?" Cress growled back as she let her shorts slide down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waiste.  
He responded by pinning her against the stall door. He used one hand to support her, and the other to lower his pants. As soon as he could he entered her. It happened so fast, it actually hurt a little and Cress yelped in pain.  
He waited for a few seconds, their foreheads resting against eachother. 

"More..." Cress begged under her breath.

Her mate obeyed eagerly. He thrusted into her again. And again. And again. Cress moaned and by doing so, she spurred him on even more. He picked up his pace, making the stall door rattle.

As their tails entwined between their legs, Cress had the hardest time trying to be a little less loud. "Oh gods, you're so good !" She gasped, her nails scratching over his armour and bare shoulders.

"I know..." He said as he bit her neck.

"Ahh! Yes, yes !" Cress moaned, close to screaming. Her muscles tensed up as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

Anticipating to what he felt, her mate put one hand over her mouth. He tried to shush her, to no avail. He went even faster and felt her tighten around him as she reached her climax. And with one final, deep thrust, he soon followed.

Catching her breath after he pulled out, Cress put her weigt on her feet again. She grabbed her shorts from the floor and put them on again. "Well..." She sighed. "I guess I had a good night after all...Thanks..." She added with a grin on her face.

He shrugged, pulling up his pants. "You're welcome."   
And without any further ado, he opened the door and left.

After that little 'adventure', Cress left the bar as soon as she could. She didn't feel bad about what had happened. Not at all. After all, what were the chances of getting knocked up again, from that one time...Right...?  
There was only one regret she had. Later, when she was back at home, she realised she forgot to ask his name.


End file.
